1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to operation within heterogeneous wireless systems such as, for example, hybrid network operation in which client or user devices can communicate using any one of two or more networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for dynamically allocating data flows across heterogeneous networks.
2. Description of Related Technology
Mobile client devices have evolved from single-radio devices to multiple-radio devices configured to support different radio access technologies. For example, an exemplary mobile cellular device may include both a cellular radio (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE)) as well as a wireless local area network (WLAN) radio (e.g., IEEE 802.11-based wireless).